Le vampire de Poudlard
by DarkMoon27
Summary: venez découvrir le tournant que prend la vie d'Hermione et quel rôle tient son ennemis. vous allez découvrir les fondements d'une guerre ancestrale jusqu'à présent que peut relatée. venez découvrir un amour plus qu'étrange, des mystères, de nombreuses pér


Chapitre 1:Morsure

Tout a commencé lors de ma 7ème année, une semaine environ après la rentrée. Car voyez vous en ce moment je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé conscience… le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état.

FLASH BACK

-Harry on ne devrait pas y aller! Murmurais-je dans le couloir du 7ème étage inquiète de violer le règlement.

-Mione, on ne peut pas laisser ce sale Mangemort faire tout ce qu'il veut, en plus il se croit tout permis, ce qui est intolérable! Répondis Ron sur le meme ton.

-Je sais… seulement accepter ce rendez-vous secret de sa part ne me semble pas une bonne idée… rétorquais-je faiblement tout en sachant que je n'arriverais pas à faire changer mes deux meilleurs amis d'avis.

Nous nous dirigions vers la Salle sur Demande comme il était convenu. Par je ne savais quel pressentiment étrange je su immédiatement que nous allions avoir des ennuis.

-Tiens, tiens… des resquilleurs! Susurra Rusard avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

-Nous sommes sortis car Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Nous cherchons un professeur. Tanta Ron le tout pour le tout.

-Mr Weasley vous serez donc satisfait d'aller au bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor dès demain matin avant le petit-déjeuner. Ainsi vous recevrez un châtiment! Et il tourna les talons fier de lui et heureux d'avoir enfin pu mettre la main sur des élèves en fuite.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la salle sur demande. Bien évidemment Malefoy n'était pas présent et avait laissé un mot.

« Minables Gryffondors,

Sachant que vous étés réputés pour votre « courage » je vous ai tendu ce piège avec joie, car le choix peau oublis toujours de mentionner la stupidité des Gryffondors. Enfin c'est pour cela qu'il est très drole de pouvoir s'amuser avec vous. Notre cher Rusard a du etre ravis de vous prendre dans ses filets (eh oui, je l'avais prévenu!). Enfin je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et amusez-vous bien lors de votre retenue!

Drago.M »

-Crétins! Dis-je énervée.  
-Oui il est vraiment agaçant… en plus on s'est fait avoir… dit Ron dépité.

-Non je parlais de vous deux! Rétorquais-je de plus en plus en colère.

-Hermione tu avais raison mais ne vous disputez pas maintenant s'il vous plait. On ferait mieux de retourner dans notre tour pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un d'autre. Lança Harry déçu et désespéré.

Nous retournions de ce fait à nos dortoirs respectifs pour finir notre nuit bien agitée. J'étais, par ailleurs toujours en colère contre eux en raison de leur ego qui les avaient poussé à accepter un tel rendez-vous stupide. Pour une fois je dois dire, j'avais été d'accord avec Mlafoy à propos de notre idiotie.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec un mal de tete incroyable en raison des nombreuses heures de sommeil perdues.  
Je finis par m'extirper de mon lit avec difficulté, et je partis m'habiller pour la journée de cours. Une fois cela fait je descendis dans la salle commune et je découvris Harry et Ron en pleine conversation ou plutôt en pleins pronostiques afin de savoir ce que McGonnagall allait nous réserver comme punition.

-Bonjour vous deux. Dis-je mollement.

-Salut! Me répondirent-il en cœur.

-Bon on va au bureau de McGonagall parce que sinon on aura pas le temps de prendre de petit-déjeuner.

-Oui! Parce que aller en cours de potions le ventre vide c'est hors de question! Dit Ron vivement tout en aillant le ventre qui gargouillait.

-Tu ne changeras jamais toi! Tu pense toujours avec ton estomac! Rétorquais-je lassement.

-Bon aller vous deux on part maintenant. Coupa Harry pour éviter une dispute.

Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte du bureau.  
Je toquais moi-même en voyant mes amis hésiter.  
La Professeur de Métamorphose vint nous ouvrir immédiatement. Elle nous fit entrer d'un signe de tete. Rien qu'à son regard je savais que nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Mr Rusard m'a fait part ce matin de quelque chose de fâcheux vous concernant. Nous dit-elle avec un air pincé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Nous attendîmes la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Je vis de ce fait les garçons se tourner vers moi pour expliquer ce qu'il en était.

-Professeur, il est vrai que nous avons enfreind le règlement, seulement nous avions une raison de le faire. Dis-je maladroitement.

-Alors expliquez moi. Je n'aime pas savoir que mes Gryffondors fassent ce genre de chose. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Nous avons eu une provocation de la part de Malefoy Professeur. Dit Harry our éviter de me laisser seule raconter l'histoire.

-Vous voulez me dire que en raison de vos éternelles disputes avec ce Serpentard vous avez accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous? Nous demanda-t-elle incrédule et énervée.

-Oui tout à fait! Lança Ron en pensant que McGonagall prenait notre parti en comprenant notre situation.

-Vous étés vraiment irresponsables et immatures! Je suis vraiment déçu de votre part. je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'il fallait passer au-dessus de toutes provocations à votre age.

Elle nous regarda sévèrement, et nous restâmes interdit quand à savoir la nature de notre punition.

-Très bien… je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire écoper de la punition moi-même alors j'ai demandé ce matin à Hagrid si il acceptait de bien vouloir s'occuper de vous afin que vous puissiez l'aider à soigner des créatures de la foret. Je vous préviens, je sais que Hagrid est votre ami seulement vous serez en retenue donc pas d'amusement! Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai des devoirs à corriger.

Nous partimes soulagés de faire la retenue avec Hagrid et ennuyé de devoir aller à nouveau dans cette foret, qui jusqu'à présent nous a toujours apportés que des ennuis.

Nous primes notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement afin de pouvoir profiter des derniers instants de répits avant le cours de potions avec Rogue.

Malheureusement pour nous, l'heure du cours a sonné. Nous partirent en direction des cachots.

-Entrez! Dépechez-vous! Lança Rogue de mauvaise humeur comme à l'accoutumé.

Nous primes donc chacun nos places habituelles en silence. Enfin en silence pour les Gryffondors, car les Serpentards profitaient d'avoir l'avantage des privilèges pour ce cours en présence de leur directeur de maison.  
Le cours passa à une lenteur insupportable. Le pauvre Neville s'est encore une fois fait ridiculiser par Rogue grâce à ses habituels sarcasmes légendaires. Rien qu'avec ce cours notre maison a perdu 50 points et bien évidemment la maison des verts et argents en a gagné 60.

La journée par la suite se passa sans incidents. À part bien évidemment une altercation entre Malefoy et Harry, Ron et moi. Cette fois-ci j'avais réussis à les calmer et à les entraîner dans notre salle commune pour passer une petite heure agréable avant d'aller faire notre retenue.

À 20h nous nous sommes dirigé vers la cabane du demi-géant. Il nous attendait à l'orée de la foret avec visiblement de l'impatience de faire cette promenade nocturne.

-Enfin vous voilà! Nous dit-il joyeusement.

-Bonsoir Hagrid. Avons nous répondu.

-Alors il paraît que vous avez encore eu une promenade nocturne. C'est pas bien, mais bon au moins on peu se voir et passer un bon moment tous les quatre en compagnie des belles betes qui peuplent la foret! Répondit-il avec les yeux pétillants de gaieté.

-Enfin Hagrid, on aurait tout de même vous voir pour d'autres circonstance. Lança Harry exaspéré de la joie de notre grand ami d'aller dans cette foret maudite.

-Bon aller! On va aller en direction d'une des clairières de la foret. Vous allez voir c'est superbe. Nous répondit le demi-géant enthousiaste.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour enfin arriver à destination.  
Ce fut un véritable ravissement! La clairière était éclairée faiblement par le croissant de lune argenté. De multitudes de lucioles de différentes couleurs éclairaient la vallée. Ceci donnait des reflets inimaginables à cette nature pourtant hostile. On se serait cru au Paradis.

Tout à coup j'entendis un chant mélancolique et magnifique. Sans que mes compagnons s'en aperçoivent je partis en direction de ce chant que moi seule semblait percevoir. J'avais le sentiment d'etre attirée de façon indescriptible par cette voix féerique. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais partie à la recherche de la source de cette mélodie merveilleuse.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Malheureusement pour moi je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Je ne sais toujours pas ce q'étais ce bruit. De plus je n'entends pas si quelqu'un me parle; je dois etre dans le coma.

Quand vais-je enfin me réveiller? Que m'est-il arrivé? Qui chantais avec cette merveilleuse voix?

----------------------------------------------  
Que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle fic? Laisser moi des reviews constructives SVP.  
À beintot pour le prochain chapitre!

PS: désolée pour les accents mais mon clavier a un petit problème.


End file.
